disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elyon Brown
' Elyon Brown '(voiced by Serena Berman) is a fictional character in the animated series W.I.T.C.H. Chronology: Animated Series Unlike the comics so far, in the show version, the only time she expressed interest in Caleb was in "Happy Birthday Will" in the first season. It is thought that since through the rest of the series he's with Cornelia, Elyon as a best friend hasn't done anything to further her feelings toward him, since he's currently not single. In the second season of the TV Show, Elyon remains an important cast member. In the beginning of the season, Nerissa gathers up allies of Phobos who were injured or imprisoned by Elyon and the Guardians, forming a group known as the Knights of Vengeance. The Knights have the purpose of destroying the Guardians and Elyon, thus allowing Phobos to rule again. They cause numerous problems in Meridian, along with Nerissa and on one occasion, the Annihilators. As Queen of Meridian, Elyon plays a major role in stopping them, with the help of the Guardians, Caleb and Blunk. In this part of the season, Elyon also goes to school on Earth to help keep Meridian and Kandrakar undercover and finishes the school year before being tutored in Meridian. Because of this, Elyon is shown often with the other girls at school. In "J is for Jewel", shortly after having finished the school year on Earth, Elyon is made curious about her birth parents because of the Jewel of the Crown that Trill, the maid, gave to her. She goes into the Meditation Chamber with Trill, and is able to see Trill's memories of her birth parents. What Elyon sees makes her believe that her parents were horrible people and that they didn't love her at all. Meanwhile, Phobos is freed and leads a major attack on the palace. After waking up from her trance and imprisoning Phobos and the Knights of Vengeance, Elyon angrily throws the Jewel of the Crown at Trill. Trill catches it and reveals that she is Nerissa in disguise, and has always been. She apparently helped the rebellion both as the Mage and Trill, and even gave birth to Caleb so that he could lead the rebellion. Nerissa says that she was patiently waiting for her chance to obtain Elyon's powers. The Jewel of the Crown which have been revealed to the Heart of Meridian, had been draining her powers from her, and now that she had given it to Nerissa, the Heart of Meridian was hers. Nerissa then seals Elyon inside the jewel and takes her as a captive. Elyon stays trapped during the rest of the season, but the power of the Heart of Meridian is used by Nerissa for many things. She is freed at the end and regains her powers. Powers Elyon is the Light/Heart of Meridian, therefore possessing great magical power that turns her into a reality warper. She was unaware of her powers until she subconsciously draws upon it to save Cedric from the Guardians in the TV Show. It can be argued that she controls the Element of Light, or the power over Matter. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Elyon possesses: Note: This list includes powers from both the comics and the TV Show. Elyon does not show all of them in either. When Cedric obtained the Crown of Light, his own natural powers considerably weaker than Elyon's, he was able to defeat the Guardians, Himerish and Yan Lin, teleport, change into forms undetectable by the Council, and claims that he is actually capable of destroying Kandrakar itself. *Photokinesis: the ability to control and manipulate forms of light *Chronokinesis: the ability to manipulate and warp time *Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. *Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. *Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through it. (She was able to shrink the Guardians and Caleb when they travelled to Meridian through a portal she created.) *Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth, Meridan, Kandrakar, Zamballa and other worlds. *Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Elyon, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. *Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Elyon, and she is able to use it to communicate. *Teleport, even between dimensions. *Possess flight. *Telekinesis: the ability to move objects simply through the will of one's mind *Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. *Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Elyon uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. *Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. *Bind others with energy ropes (as she did with Phobos after defeating him). *Temporarily remove other's body parts, as she did with Taranee's mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians. This can be seen as reality warping. *Change her appearance (glamour). This can also be seen as reality warping. *Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. *Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. *Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from her hands. *Element of light. *Trap people inside pictures. *Have power over the five natural elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence *Hypnosis. *Seal the Crown of Light with a spell strong enough to withstand the combined attacks of the Guardians *Force Cedric to return to his true form, with the aid of Hay Lin *Summon the Crown of Light from Cedric, even when worn by him *Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods, of such strength even Endarno, albeit without full powers as Oracle, was unable to pierce or even detect it, when aided by Caleb, Vathek and the five Guardians Trivia *Her Birthday is March 13th, 1990. Gallery Elyonpowers.jpg Happy Birthday Will (7).jpg H is for Hunted (1).jpg Happy Birthday Will (10).jpg witch-ep-13_16.jpg Stop the Presses (2).jpg Parent's Night (1).jpg Parent's Night (5).jpg Parent's Night (10).jpg Parent's Night (11).jpg Parent's Night (15).jpg elyonu.jpg Parent's Night (17).jpg Parent's Night (20).jpg a is for anonymous (1).jpg Happy Birthday Will (20).jpg Parent's Night (22).jpg Parent's Night (21).jpg Framed (2).jpg D is for Dangerous (3).jpg f is for facades.jpg f is for facades (1).jpg Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Daughters Category:Siblings Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroines Category:Reformed characters Category:European characters Category:Characters in video games